


Ты помнишь, Люциус?

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Ты помнишь, Люциус? Я едва не подумал на мгновение, что да.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape





	Ты помнишь, Люциус?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you remember, Lucius?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876267) by Lady Ash [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



> Перевод был выполнен в 2004 году на фикатон на Красном форуме.

Ты помнишь, Люциус? Я едва не подумал на мгновение, что да. Это ли значила твоя незаметная улыбка? Ты тоже это почувствовал? Твоя рука была как всегда теплой и нежной, когда коснулась моей. Проблеск в твоих глазах: чистое озорство или невинная порочность? Я никогда не говорил о различиях, по крайней мере, с тобой. А потом это исчезло, и я догадался, что это было лишь самообольщением - принятием желаемого за действительность.

У нас уже давно разные дороги, Люциус. Думаешь ли ты когда-нибудь обо мне, когда без сна лежишь подле своей жены, на огромной кровати, которую раньше делил со мной? Я думаю о тебе. Да, иногда я думаю о тебе. Иногда недели и даже месяцы проносятся без моих блуждающих мыслей о тебе, но потом появляется что-то, напоминающее о том, как твои волосы падали на плечи, о диком запахе ночи, мягкости кровати, низком стоне, который вырывался у тебя, когда мои губы дотрагивались до твоей кожи, во всем моем юношеском восхищении и обожании. Эти воспоминания ранят, Люциус. Ты знаешь это? Может быть, ты знал еще тогда?

Нет. Ты был другим, и это не потому, что я был так молод, как ты, несомненно, скажешь мне. Ты можешь отрицать сколько угодно, но тогда вокруг тебя была аура, достаточно сильная, чтобы вернуть к жизни даже такую мертвую душу, как моя.

Человек, которым ты стал, никогда не приблизится к тощему юнцу посреди толпы веселящихся Жрецов смерти, неся два напитка и улыбаясь так ярко, что мог бы затмить ад. Он никогда не сядет на траву, мокрую от росы, и не будет наблюдать за восходом солнца над озером с вышеупомянутым юнцом, мягко лаская его волосы и позволяя ему броситься в свои объятия.

Люциус. Люцифер. Вестник света. Так я называл тебя в своих мыслях, вот, что я шептал тебе, когда думал, что ты спишь, но ты улыбался. Ты был ангелом и демоном, а я был твоим старательным рабом.

Бог мне в судьи, Люциус, я так любил тебя. Как я мог не любить тебя? Как я мог не полюбить тебя после того, как ты посмотрел на меня, ты - самый красивый и могущественный волшебник в зале, и забрал меня оттуда, увел прочь. Как я мог не любить тебя, когда ты был первым, кто рассмотрел меня, когда ты смотрел в мои глаза и улыбался той улыбкой, которая намекала на то, что в этом мире не было ничего, что могло бы удержать тебя, и ты знал это? Когда ты касался меня своими длинными, тонкими пальцами, обрисовывая контур подбородка, а потом опускаясь на грудь? Когда ты позволял дотрагиваться до себя в ответ, трогать волосы, зарываться в них пальцами, а ты только улыбался, по-настоящему позволяя целовать твои прекрасные губы? Когда ты брал меня, занимался со мной любовью, все время шепча что-то на ухо, что-то о том, как сильно ты любишь меня, нежные слова, которых стоила вся эта боль? Ты любил меня, Люциус? Или только использовал мою преданность для своих эгоистичных удовольствий? Нет, я верю, что ты и вправду заботился обо мне. Ты должен был.

Ты до сих пор красив, но больше не сияешь так, как раньше. Именно поэтому - кроме всего прочего - я и убил бы Вольдеморта. Я убил бы его голыми руками за то, что он сделал с тобой. Правда, если бы не подозревал, что Вольдеморт не так уж и сильно постарался над твоим «преображением», как ты сам.

Когда ты стал таким холодным, Люциус? Когда ты стал этой золотой ракушкой вместо того, чтобы жить и дышать, как человек? Когда ты решил, что твое решение стоило этого?

Почему ты пошел по этим дорогам, Люциус? Почему должны начаться война и сражения за власть? Почему нам придется нести смерть, кровь и полночные пожары? Почему мы не сможем остаться в этом Имении, почему мы не сможем остаться в постели и дарить друг другу не боль, а наслаждение? Почему все эти глупые вещи должны значить для тебя так много?

О, я тоже изменился, Люциус. Не буду отрицать. Неуверенный молодой человек стал ожесточенным мастером зелий, придирающимся и запугивающим своих студентов только из-за этого ада. Мы оба прошли длинный путь от тех людей, которыми когда-то были. И я никогда не поддамся искушению, которому ты сейчас меня подвергаешь. Только мое сердце до сих пор пропускает удар, когда я вижу тебя. И покрывается льдом, когда вижу холод в твоих глазах.

Ты помнишь, Люциус? О, конечно, ты помнишь. Вместо этого я должен спросить, что эти воспоминания значат для тебя. Но зачем спрашивать, если я заранее знаю ответ. Несомненно, они значат для тебя гораздо меньше, чем твоя собственная кожа.

**Конец**


End file.
